DD: Krane and the Dark Celestials 6
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane and Shane finally begin their descent towards the Earth, Rau and Krane speak of leadership of the Newtypes, Asuzur and Co are to hunt after a project called 'Requiem' and after Prayer Reverie, Operation Celestial Rain begins...


**Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 6 - Series One Finale **

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**4****th**** November, 10:00am; Aprilius One, Space Port**

"You mentioned an Opera house?" questioned Shane with a pout on his face "and it's on Armoury one!?"

"We need to stop there to resupply, I also have to meet someone, it is of incredible importance and the box I'm going to there is only room for two people" explained Krane with little emotion on his face.

"My Lord, your ship is ready for launch!" announced Renaldo with a salute, Shane only just noticed that they were outside the Varda's storing hanger.

"Excellent, get everything under way and I'll be aboard the bridge momentarily, we will fist set off to Armoury One where we will supply for an hour!" commanded Krane and Renaldo nodded as he clicked his heels together and about faced, the silver haired purple eyed man was loyal to Krane and even helped Shane when Krane wasn't around.

* * *

**10:30am; Armoury One, Opera House**

Krane sat comfortably on the red leather chair in his personal darkened box of this Opera House, though no one could see in Krane could looked out and that included same for the sound in the building, there was a knock on the black metal door and it opened to reveal a guard and a cloaked man.

"This man says he was told to join you" announced the Guard unsurely as he looked to the now standing Krane who faced the new arrival and smiled at the Blond Hair under the hood.

"Guard you may leave us!" announced Krane as he walked up to the new comer just as the guard closed the door behind him as he left and gave him a wine glass as the stranger or rather Rau removed his hood "so glad you could join me Rau, I was wondering if the other Deities were keeping you too occupied for some Father and Son bonding, I'd like to know what are your plans for space at the moment"

"Nothing really, we're concentrating on the occupation of the Earth at the moment, even if we did move, your Supreme Commanders are watching like hawks!" shrugged Rau as he sat down, he began to sip the wine he had been given while Krane watched the show while he was actually watching Rau out of the corner of his eye, he was quiet as he judged all available moves as though he were in a chess game.

"What if I told you that I'm heading to the new Odessa Mass Driver facility, in short Rau, I'm going to Earth!" announced Krane with a smirk as he watched Rau stiffen ever so slightly, the Fallen were concentrating on the Earth battle compared to space battles.

"Why would you be going to Earth at a time like this, with OMNI Forces gathering at your supply lines and the Fallen gearing up their Naval Forces for war, I'd expect..." started Rau however Krane couldn't help but chuckle thereby silencing the Deity Commander.

"What you fail to remember is the fact that we have 5 Supreme Commanders led by me, if Shane and I were to go to Earth that wouldn't weaken our military force any especially with my 3 Devil Commanders on the hunt, my 4th is moving into position as I speak for a attack on a recent OMNI occupation on the Earth!" announced Krane as he looked at his Newtype Father "besides, every day that goes by, is another that the OMNI or Fallen tighten their grip on Earth which it's time to put an end to!"

"So you're going to liberate the World from the control of OMNI, odd isn't it, Fallen attacking the Eurasian Federation Forces while the Celestials are attacking the Atlantic Federation Forces?" questioned Rau as he turned his head to look at Krane who watched the Opera bellow him with boring interest.

"Do you fear my goals that much Rau, I must admit that when you recruited Kira...I was hurt, but I'll get over it when I drag him back to the PLANTs kicking and screaming" smirked Krane almost insanely and Rau suddenly knew the reason why Krane was going to Earth, he should have known all along.

"You're going after Kira?" questioned Rau and Krane nodded his head very slowly as though Rau couldn't deal with simple words at his age or sudden movements for that matter.

"Gilbert sees the Fallen as a danger to his Destiny Plan, not that I can blame the mad scientist, who in their right mind would agree to such a shackling plan such as that" explained Krane as he crossed one leg over the other "once I drag Kira back to the PLANTs and use Nickolas' connections I will have all the pieces I need, the Fallen on my dog chain and ZAFT in my pocket, I will then begin my military revolution, my Coup D'état!!"

"But why, why do you want Kira out of the way, I thought you cared about him more than your own dreams?" questioned Rau and Krane smirked as he shook a finger which he held in the air.

"I have no intention of taking Kira out of the spotlight, I intend to make Kira see my point of view, once Kira and the Fallen learn that I can only be the Messiah over all Newtypes" explained Krane slowly so that Rau got every bit of information "I will rise to become Emperor of the Newtypes, the only dawn for Newtype Kind, their ultimate ruler"

"And before that time I will be the stand in as the ruler of the Newtypes, however my generation won't be able to lead anything forever, when Kira or you step up to take the title of Emperor of the Newtypes...I won't stop you" nodded Rau who turned his head to look at Krane who groaned in boredom before he stood and began making his way towards the door.

"Indeed, thanks for that, the Opera is short and therefore will end soon" smiled Krane as he opened the door and walked out but said before leaving: "enjoy the end of the Opera"

"I will" smirked Rau as he looked back to the closed door, meanwhile outside the door as Krane made his way towards the private entrance to the building he had used, he could hear the Opera rising to the Finale.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Varda, Hanger**

"The supplies are 50% loaded as well as our New ZAKU II Mobile Suites and other Mobile Units, the designing and building of the Hell Berserker is being readied off to the side, the new pilots this ship is gaining however..." sighed Courtney however he was interrupted by another voice.

"Have arrived!" announced Mare Strode who walked beside Riika Sheder as they walked in the direction of Courtney who noticed the Dark Celestials badge on them and saluted.

"You're a Sin Commander too?" questioned Riika as she looked at the Dark Celestials Badge on Courtney's uniform before saluting.

"Yes, what Mobile Suites do you use at present!?" questioned Courtney with as smile as the three dropped to an at ease stance.

"At the moment I pilot the Destiny Impulse, however like any pilot, I desire to attain a stronger Mobile Suite" shrugged Mare Strode from where he stood to Riika's left.

"I'm piloting the Gaia Destiny but like Mare I hope to gain a stronger Mobile Suite soon!" announced Riika with a kind smile, they all noticed a familiar black haired and crimson eyed teen heading their way.

"Supreme Commander Shane Asuka, we are reporting for duty!" announced the trio as they saluted the black haired commander who nodded with a serious look as he approached.

"I need you three to add your aid to the loading crew, the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can get to Earth" commanded Shane as he looked between them "when that is done I want you to configure the OS of you Mobile Suites into a Dark Celestial code, I'll find Krane in the meantime"

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted all the three pilots as Shane walked away with swift paces.

"Well, let's get down to business, the more work that we get done before Krane gets back, the more chance we have of getting a whole new medal for our collection!" announced Riika and the two other Sin Commanders nodded with a slight enthusiasm.

"Just working under Krane means we're heading up in the world, if we keep this up, we'll be garnering a lot more than piloting skills and acknowledgement" smirked Courtney as he looked at his teammates "let's make sure that everything is ready for Krane's arrival!"

"Yes, 'sir'" smirked both Mare and Riika for agreeing to their equal's command, the three got to work with the preparations.

**

* * *

**

**11:30am; Varda's docking area, Coffee shop nearby**

"So this is where you're waiting" smiled Shane as he sat down, Shane's only answer was a scowl from the High Supreme Commander himself.

"Last night..." started Krane however Shane cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but..." started Shane but it was Krane's turn to cut him off.

"If your defeats at Rau's hand left you so emotionally unstable, you should have just come to me and asked of ways in getting revenge, even during the 'fun' last night my thoughts kept drifting back to you" sneered Krane at everyone who looked their way forcing those military and not to avoid Krane's look "however that is not why I am furious, the meeting with that friend of mine went well however I have found that the Apocalypse has been stolen back from Christopher by Canard"

"You mean the Fallen's Mobile Suite which we've taken the data on and its siblings, the Mobile Suite data that we are incrementing into our new Mobile Suite upgrades?" questioned Shane and Krane nodded while taking a sip of his coffee,

"The Hell Berserker is being designed at this moment, correct?" questioned Krane and Shane nodded "and I assume you have taken all the simulations on the various enemies we will and have encountered?"

"Yeah, Rau and the Destroy units were a pain; I managed to destroy 5 Destroy units with the Hell Berserker's simulator however I managed to cripple Rau's Providence MKII unit with little trouble...okay, a few damages" explained Shane causing Krane to smirk evilly.

"You mean at least an arm or leg?" questioned Krane and Shane shrugged his confirmation.

"Yeah, pretty much, also I found out that the computer system increased the reaction time of my attacks the more angry I got!" pondered Shane with an evil grin on his face, Krane smirked as he leaned in further.

"You see, the Apocalypse and its entire kin have a specialised OS system that uses a nervous-to-human connection system that makes the unit have higher reaction times combined with the pilots natural piloting ability, in your case your reaction times got faster as you got more impulsive and offensive in your attacks however as such your greatest weakness would be that you forget to defend at times" explained Krane who continued to sip at his coffee "that it what these New Upgrades are for you, the Gizmech Panzer deflection armour System will defend against unwanted attacks including missiles and large explosion shockwaves as well as trivial things like beam sabres, beam shots and anti-beam weaponry; however the chest cannon will be used to annihilate any enemies in your path! However unlike your dearest brother, you tend to think things through more carefully, but just like your brother you have a furious temper and have a tendency of being overly impulsive!!"

"Yeah, my brother is useless at staying calm for long periods of time, it's not that I don't care about him, but sometimes he's such an idiot due to his impulsiveness without thinking things through" smiled Shane as he thought back to Armoury One while watching Krane look out the window at where the Varda was docked.

"You know, I never wanted to consider Canard and the others worthless, however there is still one other brother I have yet to track down and hold his location in the palm of my hands" smiled Krane in thought "that is something that Asuzur will need to do, he will locate Prayer for me, after that point I'll have someone to take down Rau and Canard while I deal with more pressing matters"

"He was last with the Junk Guild however the Sahaku Noble Family of ORB joined with them as their military force which support the Terminal with their 'Pillar of Heaven' Fortress/Factory in helping liberate certain areas including the ORB Union however as you know they have yet gained the support nor courage to betray ORB and invade it themselves" explained Shane from where he sat with a grin "if that is true, then it is possible that the Clone Child of Rau you speak of...could be aboard the Eternal, the 'Pillar of Heaven' Base, Re-Home or even the Sahaku's private Izumo-Class: the Izumo, itself!"

"We do not have that much information, the Eternal will be brought out of hiding in an attempt to land forces in South America to lead an attack on Indonesia after we take it, Indonesia was neutral before OMNI conquered it so they would try and make it a member of the Terminal Military Forces when we make our move against it" explained Krane as he sipped his second cup of coffee in the entire complex "Re-Home is a transatmospheric ship and will be difficult to track down, I wouldn't be surprised if it was tracking the Archangel, it was originally designed to be its tender ship after all! The most difficult one would be the 'Pillar of Heaven' or the _'Izumo'_ due to the obvious fact that they'll be together and are building weapons and warships!!"

"And our best bet is...?" questioned Shane as Krane smirked due to the obvious question which he would answer with a detailed answer.

"We'll stick with the Terminal Forces at Indonesia, we will have a powerful Newtype Commander in order to draw out Prayer, my Newtype intuition tells me that Prayer is with Andrew and the Eternal anyway" shrugged Krane as he finished off his coffee and stood "even if he doesn't appear, the Eternal will be brought out into the open with four of its six Mobile Suites and its escort's Mobile Suites dropped to Earth, we will have Zake, Asuzur and the others chase down the Eternal and question them, painfully if they don't cooperate! Let's return to the Varda, I have an operation to prepare, I'll also need your signature to initiate it outside the PLANT Supreme Council's control!!"

"Okay then, lets head back, we'll win for sure in the end" smirked Shane as he stood and followed Krane out he thought to himself: _'yes we will, you can count on it!'_

**

* * *

**

**12:00pm; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Supreme Commanders shared office**

"It seems that we have been requested to sign a digital document to initiate Operation Celestial Rain, the Hero of ZAFT, Devil Commander Goud Vair, will be leading the operation!" announced Asuzur with a smirk as he sat at one of the desks with a digital pen in his hands waiting to write on the digital whiteboard on the side of his keyboard.

"Interesting, this will leave OMNI something to think about, however there is added mail clipped to the report, seems like something that Krane wants us to see!" announced Jake before gasping at what the report said.

"So, he's using this as bait in order to draw out the Eternal which is our main goal at this moment in time, easy enough" smirked Zake from where he sat behind his own desk "I'm defiantly signing the agreement"

"Me too, I want to see if the Desert Tiger's claws are as strong as they say they are, should prove productive!" laughed Asuzur as he signed his name the same time as Zake.

"Wait for me!" pouted Jake as he also signed his name on the report before sending it back to Krane where he would forward the reports to the Supreme Council as an override in Commanding the Dark Celestials in the control of ZAFT, the time had come for the war to shift into a new stage.

"Once this is done we'll have OMNI at our feet!" chuckled Zake evilly.

"And once OMNI is distracted we will be able to move ahead with our Coup D'état!" announced Asuzur in time with his comrades.

"It's only a matter of time" grinned Jake as he sat back in his chair, let the games begin.

**

* * *

**

**3:00pm; Varda en route to Orbit, Secret Command Room**

Krane sat in his private Command Room as he looked around at the holographic screens around him and the floating holographic keyboards also, if one were to consider this room as anything, it would be known as the 2nd centre of the ship where no one could rarely enter or go mad as they tried to fathom the mechanics of his ship's greatest technological achievement and wonder. That of course being the 360* Sphere shaped Command Room with holographic projectors coming from the cracks between the physical wall screens, outside the door behind Krane's chair was a waiting room which held a lift system that held food sent from the mess hall for those waiting for the Supreme Commander for a long time, the person other than the other Supreme Commanders that knew the password to enter the room was Renaldo. The room's greatest function was that it was a large communication and tactical device that's widest range would be from the Sun all the way to Neptune making it the largest yet most compact tactical system in the history of tactical systems, from here Krane could Command his forces without being on the battlefield or even a hundred miles near it, he could also communicate with various Commanders in real-time communications and override even the highest of command protocols; his Extreme Despair's command system was connected to this room at all times.

At that moment the door behind Krane opened and Krane knew it to be only two people, Shane announced "the other Supreme Commanders have signed to agree to your plan as well as Operation Celestial Rain!"

"Does that include you as well?" questioned Krane as he sat back in the command chair and observed the large amount of data that flooded a holographic projection in the form of a computer screen.

"Of course, you doubt that I would also agree to a plan that is not just important to ZAFT but important to you also, this is the path you want to walk on and I told you before that I would walk on it beside you!" announced Shane with a scowl as he walked so he stood beside the command chair where Krane sat with a concentrating look on his face compared to the ones he usually enveloped when he was concentrating, this one looked like he was ready to fume as he opened a side communication to the hanger and the Head Scientist picked up as always while his team began collecting their equipment.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" asked the Head Scientist who looked in a bit of a rush which his tone angered Krane even more.

"Would you fuking explain to me, why, you have requested a bloody transport over to the Gondwana-Class Super Carrier: Euramerica, pray tell when this god forsaken ship needs you and the Hell Berserker isn't finished!!" screamed Krane at the transmission and the Head Scientist shrugged, immune to Krane's attitude while the remainder of his team shivered.

"Because of just that, the Hell Berserker won't be finished in three hours and the Varda is descending to Gibraltar while you, Courtney and Shane are heading to the Earth-to-space base of Odessa" explained the Head Scientist with a pout "my team works best without having to deal with Damage Control due to battles, so Gibraltar is a no-no until the Hell Berserker is complete, since the Euramerica is in the area we are going to finish the Hell Berserker there and later drop it in a descent pod before my team take a shuttle to Gibraltar!"

"Very well, if it gets the job done, but what shall Shane use until the Hell Berserker is completed!?" questioned Krane with still a little annoyance remaining.

"With all the units we've taken on board, I'm not surprised to find that we have some spare ZAKU II units aboard, as you know most of them can enter the Earth's atmosphere without the use of a descent pod, I'll have a ZAKU II Warrior upgraded to that point before I leave!" announced the Head Scientist.

"Very well, good luck to you, get the work needed done fast and get back to the Varda at Gibraltar!" commanded Krane and the Head Scientist smirked.

"Your majesty, have I ever given you a need to worry about me failing!?" questioned the Head Scientist before he signed out.

"No, not yet. Shane, I want you to head to the hanger and overlook the upgrades to your new ZAKU II unit; we have only three hours before we begin the descent ourselves! Meanwhile I will be redirecting the forces on hand to begin an invasion of Indonesia and unoccupied Australia, we must be quick, we have a time limit of three hours and time is of the essence!" commanded Krane and Shane nodded as he turned to leave the room, Krane would get the three of them to Earth however he would first need to have in position units for his trap of Prayer, things just became complicated with his new time limit.

**

* * *

**

**5:00pm; Gondwana-Class Super Carrier: Cimmeria, bridge**

"If OMNI's target in the Area of Australia and Indonesia are our bases at Carpentaria, Mindanao and Kaohsiung, then we're in trouble!" sighed Shane over the bridge's real-time transmission.

"And that is why the Supreme Commanders have sped up the preparations for my unit's descend towards the South West!?" questioned a man who sat on his command chair at the rear of the bridge.

"Yes, our Hero of ZAFT" was Shane's simple answer.

"Why thank you, I promise you, you shall not regret putting your trust in Goud Vair, I swear it!" grinned the man as he stood and stepped into the light to reveal the features of Goud Vair, the once Hero of ZAFT, the man swigged back his head as he emptied his wine glass, by that time the real-time transmission had cut off.

"Commander, shall we begin!?" questioned Captain Lewis Adrian as he turned his chair to face the Devil Commander at his prime.

"Yes, lock down all hanger doors and prepare for descent, have the Pangaea and all allied ships begin to drop descent pods with ZAKU II units to fly escorts, make sure metallic gel dispensers are prepared before we reach our Transatmospheric entry point!" commanded Goud as he floated over to his command chair before sitting and turning it to the tactical hologram table "our targeted landing zone is the Gulf of Carpentaria and the land around it, however once the occupation of Australia is completed we are to invade Indonesia and save our Dark Celestials supply naval outpost of Mindanao, our main goal however after all tasks before that are completed is to reach Kaohsiung's mass driver port and defend the areas of Australia, Indonesia and Japan from OMNI and Fallen invasion and that even includes an invasion by the hands of Terminal also! Do you all understand!!?"

"Yes, my Lord!!" echoed throughout the bridge as each member of the crew who heard the command began to work at double their load.

**6:00pm; Orbit, over Odessa's location**

Three Mobile Suites launched from the Varda's hanger and began moving to their entry point ahead of the Earth's rotation, the ZGMF-X777S Prophecy flew beside a ZAKU II Warrior and was only separated from that particular wingman by the Extreme Despair who flew between them, the last to launch was a shuttle that made its way towards the Gondwana-Class: Euramerica where it observed ally forces at L3 which however did not have a commander at the moment and so was going to be commanded by the Head Scientist and his team. Krane moved the Despair ahead of his two wingman before activating his left shield's Gizmech Panzer system as it moved the shield in front of his Mobile Suite before he began to enter the Earth's atmosphere, the Prophecy descended next using it's composite shield's energy shield he began to descend much slower than the Extreme Despair, this was followed by Shane in the ZAKU II Warrior which placed its Variable Phase Shift equipped shield in front of the Mass production Millennium Series predecessor.

"All of our units are on track to their destinations, it's time we begin preparations for our own descent, change orbit, we're heading for Gibraltar orbit in the Spain/African Strait!" announced Captain Renaldo and his team of bridge specialists got down to work on the change in direction and speed of the Varda, he really did hope for Krane and Shane's success.

Meanwhile Krane couldn't help but laugh insanely as he broke through the atmosphere and headed in the direction of the Dark Celestials and ZAFT co controlled Odessa mass driver and space flight military base in ZAFT controlled Eurasia before announcing "We'll push back the enemies here before moving on to face Kira, it seems that our time has finally come my friends, so begins Act 2 Stage One!!"

**Info: And there you have it, the end of the 1****st**** Krane Series. The return of Goud Vair was a touch I decided to add into the Dark Celestials to make them seem like a threat, you will find out the alternate reason on how Goud survived in the next series: Krane and Operation Celestial Rain where Goud leads a large occupation force against OMNI and the Fallen vying for control of Australia and Indonesia, Asuzur and co however will be hunting after Terminal as well as figuring out the use of the O'Neil Colonies and Phantom Pain's secret code named: **_**'Requiem'**_**. **

* * *


End file.
